Dúvidas
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: Às beiras de uma grande reviravolta, a conversa entre dois Santos Dourados põe seus princípios em dúvida. Milo/Camus, Yaoi.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

"_... Eu procuro tentar entender  
Porque eu sou  
Tão importante pra você  
Já que é bem melhor  
Ser importante pra si mesmo..."_

* * *

**_Capital Inicial – O Mundo_**

**o.O.o**

Ele tomou o cigarro das mãos do outro, e deu uma profunda tragada, soltando a fumaça para o alto com uma cara azeda.

Os dois, sentados naquele divã, na sala de estar às escuras, lembravam mais as sinistras figuras de fantasmas do que de seres humanos.

-Você é uma pedra no meu sapato, sabia? – olhou para o ruivo de soslaio, numa expressão que beirava a antipatia, mas em verdade estavam mais para a tristeza.

-Sabia. – soltou o ruivo, com um riso irônico, tomando o cigarro de volta para si. – Não só eu, como tudo o que me envolve, não é?

O loiro observou, com um nó na garganta e uma fúria crescente no peito, como não só suas palavras, mas também seus gestos, eram a representação física da mais pura indiferença.

Ele tragou o cigarro, exalando lentamente a fumaça pelo nariz, os olhos fixos no nada. Agia como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo. Como se a situação atual não fosse do mais alto nível de prioridade.

-Você sabe que é a mim quem vão mandar pra matá-los, Camus! E se eu tiver que matar o seu aluno?

O francês deu de ombros, irritando ainda mais um Milo já com os nervos à flor da pele.

-Já disse, Milo: Hyoga é adulto o bastante pra tomar as próprias decisões. Eu o ensinei a lutar pelo que acredita, e me parece que é isso o que ele e seus companheiros estão fazendo. – tragou o cigarro pela última vez, amassando-o contra o cinzeiro. – Se matá-lo for te incomodar tanto, o caso é simples de se resolver. Não vá.

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Feria não só as regras e tradições do Santuário, mas também seus próprios brios de guerreiro, em toda a sua eficiência e perfeição.

A reação normal de Milo seria explodir em ofensas, e talvez até em violência física. Mas, em se tratando de Camus, todos os artifícios de intimidação do mundo não funcionariam. Não usados por ele, justo ele! O mestre da tortura...

-Você sabe muito bem à que eu me sujeitaria pela recusa em obedecer à uma ordem do Patriarca... – e um tremor convulsivo possuiu-lhe o corpo, no esforço hercúleo de conter o choro, que teimava em não descer garganta à baixo.

-Da mesma forma que eu estaria sujeito a perder sete anos de trabalho duro pelas suas mãos. – aquela voz, no seu eterno tom monocórdio, e aquela frase, posta naquele momento, davam à tudo um aspecto ainda pior. – Mas você sabe à quem jurou lealdade no dia em se tornou Santo, e não foi à Armadura de Aquário, nem ao seu portador. Você quem deve decidir o que fazer, independente do meu envolvimento nisso ou não. Eu só espero que você tenha coerência pra não se trair por minha causa.

Milo debruçou-se sobre o próprio corpo; cotovelos sobre os joelhos, a cabeça sobre as mãos, e a densa juba loira por cobrir-lhe a face, na vã esperança de que escondesse as primeiras lágrimas que lhe afloravam.

Só fora denunciado, apesar de tudo, pelo peito que saltava em soluços, inutilmente contidos.

Um resmungo de aparência entediada proveio de Camus, e tudo no que o grego pensava, na hora em que ouviu aquilo, era em desferir-lhe um belo tapa na cara. Mas antes disso, a mão longa e pálida dele pousou suavemente sobre os seus cabelos, afastando-os do rosto já lavado pelo choro.

-Não é a primeira vez que eu te vejo chorar. – nada naquela expressão pétrea de escultura de gelo havia mudado; à exceção de seus olhos, que emanavam um vago, porém morno e convidativo afeto. – Você não achou realmente que eu não ia perceber, achou?

Na dúvida entre enfiar-lhe uma Agulha Escarlate dentro de um olho, ou jogar-se nos braços daquele homem, Milo preferiu uma terceira opção: devolver na mesma moeda, a única que Camus geralmente lhe dava – a indiferença.

Desvencilhou-se de sua mão, retornando à posição onde estava antes de seu toque. Mas aqueles dedos longos persistiram em seus cabelos, numa carícia lenta e habilidosa, quebrando, pouco a pouco, a patética casca de fortaleza que Milo tentava manter.

Não demorou muito até que o loiro estivesse desmanchando-se em prantos, jogado de costas contra o peito de Camus, que se limitou a afagá-lo e aguardar até que a mágoa da dúvida, motivo evidente do choro, se dissipasse.

Dúvida... O que leva um homem fiel aos seus princípios a cair no choro por causa de uma dúvida?

Ele entendia, não por completo, mas entendia. Certas coisas eram confusas até mesmo para ele, considerado tão racional e objetivo.

Mas se ele o considerava realmente uma pedra no seu sapato, porque estava ali, entregue à seus braços, extirpando-se de qualquer orgulho ao chorar diante dele, choro este que ia se amainando, conforme suas carícias passavam gradualmente do simples consolo à lascívia, sabendo perfeitamente para onde aquilo iria levá-los dentro de pouco tempo?

Mesmo depois de sete anos separados, por mais que Camus houvesse tentado cortar os laços abruptamente, sem avisar de sua partida para a Sibéria, ele ainda estava lá, esperando.

Mas pelo o quê? Eles eram irmãos de armas, acima de tudo. Amigos, até o limite de sua compreensão. Amantes quando a desejo os tomasse. Mas Milo parecia esperar por mais, e, o que quer que fosse, Camus não sabia o que era. E mesmo que o soubesse, não sabia se o tinha à oferecer.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Camus de Aquário arrependeu-se de uma atitude que tomara na vida: de Ter começado aquilo tudo, Ter feito um homem acreditar que ele era um porto seguro. Quando ele não era um porto seguro nem para si mesmo.

**o.O.o**

_**Fic concluída em: **__04 de Agosto de 2009_

_O objetivo inicial deste novo profile era re-escrever as fics do antigo (__**Dark Lupina**__). _

_Mas, perdida entre contos e controvérsias entre estes dois amados do meu coração, me vi na necessidade de dar um respaldo posterior às fics que estava re-escrevendo, algum tipo de "ínicio", um fomento maior no relacionamento entre os dois._

_Daí veio essa fic, curtíssima e sem qualquer pretensão, e ainda não exatamente o que eu queria. But I hope you enjoy it!_

_Kissus, mil beijos aos leitores!_

_**Patrícia Loupee**_


End file.
